To create a program, a user may employ a programming environment. Typically, the programming environment, which may run on a computer system, includes textual and/or graphical interfaces for use in creating the program. The programming environment may also have a number of tools for performing desired tasks. Exemplary programming environments include the MATLAB® and Simulink® systems both from The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., the LabVIEW® application development system from National Instruments Corp. of Austin, Tex., and the Agilent VEE application development system from Agilent Technologies, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif., among others.
Add-on tools or toolboxes may be combined with the programming environment to extend its functionality. For example, a number of add-on products and/or toolboxes are available for the above-mentioned systems. One such add-on product is the SystemTest test executive also from The MathWorks, Inc., which allows a user to specify a test sequence that includes commands and models, among other things, to test a device under is test (DUT) or a system under test.
In some cases, however, a toolbox only provides a limited set of certain functionality, such as plotting routines, from an otherwise larger set of functionality available in the underlying programming environment. Furthermore, a user sometimes creates and saves custom functionality in the programming environment.